


First Meetings

by My_Mind_Is_Pulverized (mamazelena)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of: Sherlock Holmes., Sex in the Morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamazelena/pseuds/My_Mind_Is_Pulverized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on her way out from the morgue after her first 'death', Irene Adler is caught by none other than Molly Hooper. To ensure that her secret is kept, Irene takes some drastic measures. In the end, the two of them find that they enjoyed themselves, and the secret will most certainly be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story, and I'd love to hear your feedback. I may turn this into a chaptered work in the future, but I'm unsure as of yet.

One of the things she liked best about the first time she was forced to 'die', thanks to those despicable Holmes men - and on a lighter note, James Moriarty - was meeting that lovely morgue attendant, Ms. Molly Hooper.

She remembered the shock on Ms. Hooper's face when she caught her trying to sneak safely outside the doors of St. Bart's, Irene having known it was her just before she turned to greet her, the footfalls of the other woman's worn work shoes giving her away. They were ugly, simple, and white. The rest of her outfit looked as if it would be better suited for a child,

"Hello, Ms. Hooper," the words slid easily from her mouth, a smirk curling her bare lips as the woman tried to piece where she might have met the strange, yet beautifully mysterious woman before her.

"Y-You-- Sherlock identified you-- I-- You're dead," sputtered Molly, her hands clasping together and fidgeting with the hem of her cherry-patterned shirt. She thought about telling Sherlock, and had moved to slip her hand into her trouser pocket to retrieve her mobile when a hand caught her wrist, lifting it up and away from her pocket.

Irene smirked, tsking and shaking her head, "Ah, ah, ah, don't even try. He can't know I'm alive. No one can. Except you," she admitted, her smirk falling a moment. She knew the woman before her could keep a secret, and she could keep it well, her entire demeanor just screamed trustworthy. That didn't mean she was still slightly skeptical of the prospect of leaving such a large secret in her hands.

Molly stared at Irene in surprise for a moment, then tried in vain to tug her wrist from the other's grip. She'd nearly had it when after a particularly harsh tug, Irene had fallen forward, and their lips had locked. Molly's eyes went wide and she immediately tried to push Irene away, only succeeding after a few tries. She ripped her wrist from her grip, then took a few steps back, still horribly confused. Her face was bright red, and her heart was hammering within her chest. Lifting a hand to brush against her lips, she looked sheepishly at the other woman.

Irene had let out a gasp of surprise only when their lips broke apart. She was feeling smug about the entire situation, and that showed in her eyes. Looking over, she met the other's gaze and smirked, letting a chuckle slip from her lips as the other's face darkened even more. "No need to be so embarrassed, Ms. Hooper. I'm guessing that was your first time kissing another woman?" she asked, stepping closer and taking a good look at the other. She read off the nametag she wore that her name was 'Molly', that was cute. She saw beneath the coat that she wore garishly floral clothing, more fit on a young child than an adult, but she assumed that that was just another way to accentuate her personality. She seemed lovely, and she was adorable overall, so that was a plus. She soon stood in front of her and smiled, reaching out to cup her cheek, "You're adorable, you know? All red in the face. . Over one little kiss, no less," she chuckled, leaning over and pecking her burning cheek gently.

Molly let out a noise akin to a squeak, closing her eyes and forcing herself to breathe. If she was honest, she found her to be very attractive. The fact that she reminded her of Sherlock made all that worse. She suddenly changed, turning and pressing her lips to the other woman's. She seemed intriguing enough, and for the moment Molly hardly minded that they were of the same gender.

Irene smirked, cupping her other cheek and kissing her back. After a few moments, her tongue shot out and slid across the other's lip, and she took Molly's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked gently. When she felt Molly's mouth open slightly, her tongue eagerly slid in and began exploring every inch of her mouth, tasting the flavours of that evenings cup of coffee, as well as slight remnants of a breath mint sucked on afterward.

Molly couldn't help but let out a groan, her tongue dancing alongside the other's as she explored. She could feel the beginnings of arousal growing inside her, and her hands slid to entangle themselves in Irene's dark curls. She heard a whine escape her as she felt the other pull away, and looked to her pleadingly.

Irene only smirked and after removing her hands from her hair, took Molly's wrist and began to lead her back toward the morgue. Pushing the doors open, she saw that the place had been newly cleaned, the smell of cleaning supplies heavy in the air. Dragging Molly toward one of the metal slabs, she pressed her against the cool surface as she leaned over, beginning to kiss and suck at her neck as she hands worked to remove her clothing.

Molly sighed slightly as the woman began kissing her neck, and moved her hands to begin removing her clothing, just as Irene was doing to hers. Soon she stood in her bra, and flushed red as Irene began kissing down her neck and toward her collarbones.

As Irene moved lower, she unclasped her bra and tossed it onto the pile with their other clothing, beginning to kiss and suck around Molly's breasts, occasionally biting. Fire was beginning to flicker in her own insides and she smirked, leaning to take a nipple between her lips and suck it gently, before releasing it with a pop and watching it harden. She did the same to her other nipple, then moved up to kiss her again, her teeth tugging and pulling at her lips. Irene's long fingers moved from Molly's sides and teased down her front, before meeting the waistband of her trousers. Swiftly unbuttoning them and pushing them downward, she smirked and sank to her knees, beginning to kiss and mark the other woman's thighs.

When Irene had begun with her breasts, Molly's back had arched, pushing her away from the cool metal of the slab, but now she whimpered, hips slamming back against the edge of the slab, head angled to watch the other mark her thighs with reddish bites and kisses. If possible, the brush of the other's long curls against her legs as her mouth moved both tickled her and made the arousal worsen.

Slipping the remainder of her clothing off, with the exception of a pair of silk, lace panties, Irene tossed them to the side before leaning her head up and taking Molly's cotton panties between her teeth and tearing them down, letting out a sigh as the scent of her arousal filled her nostrils. Irene peered up at Molly from her position on her knees, pupils blown wide with want and a nearly feral smirk spreading on her lips.

Molly whimpered as she felt Irene yank her panties from her body, and looked down to watch her. A shudder of both slight fear and arousal ran down her spine as she noticed the look on the other woman's face. It was predatory, as if she was about to be eaten.

Irene stood, pressing her lips hungrily against the other's as her hand slipped downward, thumb pressing into her clit and rubbing softly as her index finger circled her entrance, wetness already coating her fingers. She slipped her finger inside, gasping at how soaked she was before curling a finger against her walls.

Molly gasped as Irene's hand slipped down, bucking her hips against her thumb. She let out a moan as she felt a long finger enter her, thrusting as she felt the other's finger curl within her. She bit her lip as she felt Irene begin to thrust her finger in and out, starting a slow rhythm and curling her finger against her wall occasionally.

Soon enough Irene slipped another finger inside, scissoring them slightly and quickening her pace. She pressed her digits deeper within her and curled them slightly, smirking when that earned her a loud, breathy moan. She was proud of how she was making the other feel, even if this was hardly her plan to begin with.

When Irene curled her fingers once more within her, pressing her thumb even harder against her clit, Molly lost it. Just before, she pressed herself to lay against the cool metal slab once more, whimpering and closing her eyes. She thrust her hips against her hand, "Sher-Sherl--" she breathed, but a sudden pressure, a nail against her clit, reminded her who was actually doing the pleasuring. Her eyes snapped open, and she screamed just as she felt the waves of orgasm upon her, "Irene!"

Irene smirked as she felt Molly's walls constrict, her smirk falling as she heard the beginnings of that man's name slide from her lips. To try and stop it, she pressed her thumb harder against her, gently moving her thumb to angle against her clit as well. Her hand rolled once, fingers curling up against her walls again just as she heard her name screamed, and felt waves of cum drench her hand. She rocked her hand against her hips as Molly rode out her orgasm, arching back and forth upon the metal slab she laid on.

Molly was still breathing heavily even as she came down from her orgasm, trying to wrap her head around what just happened. She whimpered as she felt Irene's hand move away from her, her eyes widening as she watched Irene bring her hand to her mouth, leisurely sucking her juices from her slender hand. That caused Molly's face to burn bright red once more, and she noticed Irene's lips pull into a smirk. As Irene's hand dropped back to her side, Molly noticed a darkening spot within her lace panties and swallowed, taking a moment before standing on shaking legs.

Irene raised a brow as she watched Molly stand, then smirked again as Molly's lips pressed against hers. She rolled her hips eagerly as she felt Molly's hand slip beneath the band of her panties, and she spun them both around, this time lying on the slab herself. She took pride as she noticed that with the amount of movement she'd done, Molly's ponytail had fallen, and her brunette locks were now flowing freely down her back. She let out a gasp as she felt Molly's thumb press against her clit and rub gently, her hips thrusting on instinct.

Molly still was a bit thrown from her earlier orgasm, but even through her anxiety, Irene's motions and gasped moans spurred her on and she slipped her panties down and off completely, tossing them haphazardly toward the pile of clothing on the floor. One finger slipped in slowly, beginning a slow rhythm as she bit her lip, watching Irene's face as she continued.

Irene gasped, bucking upward against her finger. She grinned when Molly quickened her pace slightly, thrusting her finger deeper within before adding another, curling them upward. She moved her hips in rhythm with her fingers, hoping to urge her on. She was already wound up tight, so it didn't take long for her to reach climax, but just before she did, she pushed herself up from the slab and yanked Molly forward, pressing her lips to hers in a heated kiss just before she let go, riding off her orgasm by rocking her hips against Molly's hand, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Molly gasped as she was pulled forward, eagerly accepting the kiss and blushing a dark shade when she felt Irene's cum soaking her hand. She sighed when Irene pulled away, and felt her wrist tugged forward. She watched Irene suck her hand dry, and then yank her forward for another searing kiss. She blushed again when she realised she could taste both her own and Irene's juices on her lips, but closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling.

The kiss went on for a few more moments, until Irene pulled away and moved off the slab, quickly dressing herself again. She waited and watched Molly dress, before kissing her gently and sliding her number within her trouser pocket.

Walking away from the scene, sated and smug, she pulled her mobile from her pocket and did a bit of searching, before soon locating and saving Molly's number within her phone. Irene was sure that she could keep her secret, she wasn't at all skeptical now.

Molly watched as Irene walked away, feeling a bit sad as she clutched her coat to her chest. Slipping her hand into her trouser pocket, she felt something that wasn't her mobile and pulled it out, blushing as she read Irene's number in elegant script. She soon had in saved in her phone, and felt confident that she would in fact keep Irene's living a secret, and she'd keep it well.


End file.
